Winter in Love
by KurogiW
Summary: Menunggu hal yang tidak pasti atau menjalani hubungan baru yang ada di depan mata. #OneShoot. Kotori Minami, Male! Umi & Male! Honoka. Maaf jika tulisan masih berantakan.


Winter in Love

Love Live! School Idol Project

WARNING : AU! OOC! Typo(s)! ANEH!

Love Live! Is not mine!

* * *

Bulan Desember telah tiba, pertanda musim gugur telah berlalu. Salju-salju mulai turun di sekitar Tokyo menghiasi ranting-ranting pepohonan yang sudah rontok bunganya akibat musim gugur kemarin.

Minami Kotori, seorang mahasiswi dari salah satu Universitas di daerah Tokyo terlihat masih mematung dalam duduknya. Dia hanya menatap secangkir teh hijau panas yang mengepul tipis di depannya.

Kotori perlahan menoleh ke arah kaca jendela. Nampak salju-salju yang turun tipis dan bergemerlapan seperti kristal akibat sorotan cahaya matahari sore yang sebentar lagi meredup, menghasilkan nuansa segar. Kotori menghela nafas berat seolah menyimpan luka yang amat mendalam di lubuk hatinya.

"Umito- _kun_ …" ucapnya pelan dengan air mata yang mengalir perlahan.

* * *

Musim dingin 3 tahun silam. Kotori yang sedang duduk sambil melamun sendirian di bawah pohon Sakura tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh seekor Burung Dara putih yang mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya tepat di atas kepalanya. Burung itu menggigit sebuah kertas yang tergulung dengan pita merah yang mengikatnya. Kotori berdiri dari duduknya dan perlahan mengambil kertas itu dari paruh si burung. Anehnya burung itu langsung terbang tinggi. Kotori yang penasaran langsung melepas pita merah itu dan membuka isi kertasnya.

'Kotori, aku menyukaimu!' Itulah tulisan yang terdapat dalam kertas itu.

Kotori kaget bukan main setelah melihat tulisan dalam surat tersebut. Kotori langsung celingukan untuk mencari siapa orang yang mengirim surat ini.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk Kotori dari belakang dengan lembut. Kotori kembali kaget. Kotori pun perlahan membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya seorang pria bersurai biru gelap sedang memeluknya.

"Umito- _kun_?" Ucap Kotori tak percaya.

Yang disebut namanya hanya tersenyum manis. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat yang membuat jantung Kotori berdegup kencang dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Umito _-kun_ , Kamu-"

"Iya, aku yang mengirim surat itu." Umito mengendurkan pelukannya dan meraih kedua tangannya. Umito pun mencium kening Kotori seketika.

"Umito- _kun_ , A-Aku juga suka padamu!" Ungkap Kotori dengan ketulusan yang terpancar pada matanya.

Umito tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. "Tapi, aku harus pergi sekarang." Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

Kotori kembali kaget. "Pergi? Kemana?" Tanya Kotori.

Umito mengeratkan pegangan tangannya terhadap Kotori. "Percayalah padaku! Tunggu Aku! Aku pasti akan kembali ke sisimu!"

Umito kembali mencium kening Kotori lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis berambut abu-abu tersebut. Kotori hanya bisa diam melihat kepergian kekasihnya itu.

* * *

Air mata pun jatuh deras dari mata Kotori. Kotori menonjok meja sekuat tenaga, "Kau bohong!" teriak Kotori dengan kekecewaan yang amat mendalam. Dadanya semakin sesak. "Kenapa kamu tak kunjung kembali?"

Tiba-tiba suara Handphone yang nyaring memecah suasana. Kotori cepat-cepat menyeka air mata yang berlinang di pipinya. Kotori meraih Handphone-nya dan mengangkat telpon masuk dari Kousaka Kakeru, teman kampus Kotori.

"Hallo!" sapa Kotori mengatur napas untuk menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar akibat menangis.

"Hallo, Kotori- _chan_!" sapa suara yang lembut di ujung telpon.

Hening.

"Nanti jam 4 sore kita pergi ya…" Ajak Kakeru antusias.

"Kemana?" tanya Kotori.

* * *

Suasana hening menyelimuti dalam mobil. Kotori dan Kakeru sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Keduanya sama-sama melamun.

"Kakeru- _kun_?"

"Oh, I-iya!" Kakeru gugup entah kenapa.

"Kamu mau ajak aku kemana?"

Tiba-tiba Kakeru menjadi salah tingkah. Kotori mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya mencoba menerawang apa maksud Kakeru.

Kiiitt! Kakeru me-rem mobilnya sekaligus.

"Ada apa?" Kotori panik.

Kakeru menatap mata Kotori dalam dalam seperti ada yang mau dibicarakan dan itu sangat serius. Kakeru mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang membuat Kotori penasaran.

Kakeru membuka kotak itu, "Will you be my wife?" tanya Kakeru romantis. Nampak sebuah cincin berlian putih yang mengkilat di depan wajah Kotori.

Kotori tercengang dan tiba-tiba tenggorokannya serasa tercekik sehingga tak mampu bicara dan hanya mampu menelan ludah kesat. Matanya dibulatkan, napasnya tertahan. Wajahnya tiba-tiba merah padam.

"Bagaimana?" desak Kakeru meminta kepastian.

Kotori membuang napas sekaligus dan nampak berpikir keras. 'Aku rasa ini saatnya. Aku tak mungkin menunggu hal yang tak pasti,' batin Kotori.

"Ya. Aku mau!" jawab Kotori mantap.

Kakeru yang tak mampu menahan ledakan perasaan membuatnya langsung memeluk Kotori erat dan sampai lupa memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Kotori.

* * *

Kotori dan Kakeru berjalan bergandengan menyusuri taman di pinggir kota Tokyo. Kakeru merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia. Dan Kotori? Entahlah… Kelihatannya ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Lihat! Pahatan es yang itu lucu ya!" seru Kakeru menunjuk sesuatu. Kotori hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum palsu. Entah apa yang mengganjal dalam hati Kotori. Harusnya ia bahagia dilamar oleh orang yang ia cintai. Namun justru tersimpan penyesalan yang tak mampu didefinisikan di dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba langkah keduanya serentak terhenti melihat seekor Burung Dara putih menghampirinya dengan paruh menggigit sebuah kertas yang tergulung dengan pita merah yang mengikatnya.

Tiba-tiba jantung Kotori serasa digoncang-goncang.

"Hus! Pergi!" usir Kakeru pada burung itu.

"Jangan!" seru Kotori.

Kotori langsung mengambil kertas itu dan cepat-cepat melepas pita yang mengikat kertas itu.

'Kotori, aku kembali!'

Fin

Aneh, 'kan? Sebenernya ini cerpen ane jaman SMP. Di rombak dikit jadi gini, deh. xD

Moga FF ini tidak mengecewakan.

Xenotopia7


End file.
